sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Stargirl (TV series)
| creator = Geoff Johns | based_on = | starring = * Joy Osmanski * Neil Hopkins * Nelson Lee * Cameron Gellman * Amy Smart * Joel McHale * Neil Jackson * Hunter Sansone * Trae Romano }} | composer = Pinar Toprak Pinar Toprak took a pivotal trip to Tower Records|website=SCORE: A FILM MUSIC DOCUMENTARY|language=en|access-date=June 26, 2019}} | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = | num_episodes = | list_episodes = | executive_producer = | producer = | cinematography = | editor = | runtime = | company = | network = DC Universe | first_aired = | last_aired = | website = }} Stargirl is an upcoming American drama web television series, based on the DC Comics superhero Stargirl created by Geoff Johns and Lee Moder, that is set to premiere in early 2020 on DC Universe and The CW. Premise A high school sophomore Courtney Whitmore discovers a powerful cosmic staff and, after learning that her step-father used to be a hero sidekick, becomes the inspiration for a new generation of superheroes. Cast and characters Main * Brec Bassinger as Courtney Whitmore / Stargirl: A high school sophomore who discovers a powerful cosmic staff and becomes the hero Stargirl. * Anjelika Washington * Yvette Monreal * Christopher James Baker * Joy Osmanski as Paula Brooks / Tigress: A member of the Injustice Society who hunts the world's most dangerous humans. * Neil Hopkins as Lawrence "Crusher" Crock / Sportsmaster: A member of the Injustice Society who feels all of his targets are part of a game to win. * Nelson Lee as Dragon King: A member of the Injustice Society and a controversial scientist who hides his face and experiments on himself and his patients. * Cameron Gellman‘Stargirl’ Casts Cameron Gellman; Carmela Zumbado Joins ‘You’ * Amy Smart as Barbara Whitmore: Courtney's mother.‘Stargirl’ Final Four: Amy Smart, Three Others Round Out DC Series Cast * Neil Jackson * Hunter Sansone * Trae Romano as Mike Dugan: the son of Pat Dugan and Courtney's stepbrother. Recurring * Joel McHale as Sylvester Pemberton / Starman: A former member of the Justice Society of America, who used an anti-gravity cosmic staff that Courtney finds. * Lou Ferrigno, Jr. as Rex Tyler / Hourman: A member of the Justice Society of America, who is "a master chemist and adrenaline junkie" with the ability to acquire super-strength for one hour a day. * Brian Stapf as Ted Grant / Wildcat: A member of the Justice Society of America, who is a former heavyweight boxer. * Henry Thomas as Charles McNider / Doctor Mid-Nite: A member of the Justice Society of America, who is a detective and a brilliant and forward-thinking medical pioneer. * Luke Wilson as Pat Dugan / S.T.R.I.P.E.: Courtney's stepfather, the former sidekick to Starman (when he was known as Stripesy) and a mechanic, who used to pilot a 15-foot robot of his own creation. * Jake Austin Walker * Meg DeLacy as Cindy Burman * Hina Khan Episodes | DirectedBy = Glen Winter | WrittenBy = Geoff Johns | OriginalAirDate = | ProdCode = | ShortSummary = | LineColor = 12223A }} }} Production as Courtney Whitmore / Stargirl.]] Development Stargirl appeared in three episodes of season two of The CW's Arrowverse series Legends of Tomorrow, portrayed by Sarah Grey, between October 2016 and February 2017. On July 19, 2018, it was announced that DC Universe had given the production a series order for a first season consisting of thirteen episodes. The pilot is set to be written by Geoff Johns who will executive produce alongside Greg Berlanti and Sarah Schechter. Production companies involved with the series are expected to include Mad Ghost Productions, Berlanti Productions, and Warner Bros. Television. Casting In September 2018, it was announced that Brec Bassinger had been cast as Courtney Whitmore / Stargirl. In November 2018, Anjelika Washington, Yvette Monreal, and Christopher James Baker were cast, all in undisclosed roles. The next month, Joy Osmanski was cast as Paula Brooks / Tigress, Neil Hopkins was cast as Lawrence “Crusher” Crock / Sportsmaster, and Nelson Lee was cast as Dragon King, members of the Injustice Society. In January 2019, Luke Wilson was cast as Pat Dugan / S.T.R.I.P.E.. In December 2018, the following members of the Justice Society of America were cast, all recurring roles: Joel McHale as Sylvester Pemberton / Starman, Lou Ferrigno, Jr. as Rex Tyler / Hourman, Brian Stapf as Ted Grant / Wildcat, and Henry Thomas as Charles McNider / Doctor Mid-Nite. Filming Filming began on March 14, 2019 in Dallas, Georgia.What’s filming in Atlanta now? Bad Boys 3, Zombieland 2, Jumanji 3, Stargirl, plus pilot season CASTING ALERT: Join DC Comics series ‘Stargirl’ + More Georgia and Florida Auditions Release Stargirl has been scheduled by DC Universe to be released in the second quarter of 2020. In November 2019, it was announced that The CW would broadcast each episode the day after it premieres on the streaming service, with each episode available to stream on The CW's online platforms after its broadcast. Marketing On December 7, 2019, a teaser trailer was released. Arrowverse In November 2019, it was reported that prior to the airing of the series, Bassinger's character would be briefly introduced in the Arrowverse crossover "Crisis on Infinite Earths". References External links * Category:2020s American drama television series Category:2020s American science fiction television series Category:American action television series Category:American adventure television series Category:American fantasy television series Category:DC Universe original programming Category:English-language television programs Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Television Category:Upcoming drama television series Category:Television programs based on DC Comics Category:American fantasy drama television series Category:Fantasy web series Category:Fantasy drama web series Category:Television series scored by Pinar Toprak